


baptized by your kiss (here we go again)

by WindyRein



Series: break the skin ('cause i can't tell where your body ends and mine begins) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brainwashed Character, Childbirth, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Future Fic, I DIDN'T MEAN TO SYMPATHIZE WITH THE NOGITSUNE!!!!, I suppose, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Master/Pet, Nogitsune Stiles, Other, POV Nogitsune, Pet Kira, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, The Nogitsune is itself a warning, however little it actually is -.-, wow. such bad. much wrong.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been thinking about it for a couple of years now. A trueborn kit of their own. A perfect mix of their insatiable hunger and their pet's unending potential.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baptized by your kiss (here we go again)

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I can't even with this series *throws hands in the air* Whatever. Fuck it.
> 
> (writing music: [Filter's Happy Together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=reZ1uiQkUD8) & [Blue October's Drilled a Wire Through My Cheek](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36Y1JfhZdoQ))
> 
> (title from [Bang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fjUJoL6u9Y) as per usual)

They'd been thinking about it for a couple of years now. A trueborn kit of their own. Born from their perfect pet with a body of its own, but no, nonono, that's not the most important thing. A trueborn kit with its own body, yes, but also the magnificent power of thunder and lightning anchoring it to the material world.

A perfect mix of their insatiable hunger and their pet's unending potential that even Inari-sama couldn't touch.

They'll have to plan it of course and make sure the kit is born on the most opportune day. There's a solar eclipse in January _(or was it a new moon on the Winter Solstice?)_ in a few years time, isn't there?

And they'll have to double and triple check the runes and blessings they want to give the kit but yes, this might actually work.

***

They'd tried once. Years ago, when they were but a kit in the eyes of the zenko elders by Inari's side. Then again, centuries ago, just before they were cast into the void for playing at being ninko and getting pregnant by an ookami. That hadn't been planned, had been an accident. Their cold-burning rage over the zenko's denial to allow their kit to live, to even breathe that first breath, was probably the reason even other yako steered clear of them.

No-one wanted to associate with the fox who declared they'd see Inari dead before they begged for forgiveness.

***

So they plan and prepare. They start feeding their pet differently tiny bit at a time. Herbs and meats and offerings left for spirits of the dead. (and if some of those spirits are their former hosts', well... not like anyone besides them knows)

***

They can tell the shadows know.

(they don't mind)

***

Their pet is so happy and flustered when she realizes there's a kit growing in her stomach. They just smile indulgently at her and let her plan the nursery and bask in the joy of a growing family.

She picks curtains and toys and clothes and doesn't seem capable of wiping the smile off her face but they don't mind. They are getting what they want, after all.

(it's the cravings and the incessant, reasonless crying that make them wonder if they'll need their pet afterwards)

***

Their pet's screaming is music to their ears. They're not taking part in the birth itself but there is a kukan kitsune a couple centuries old attending to their pet and the kit she is birthing. The kitsune is calm and focused and seems to know what he's doing, which they will reward if nothing goes wrong.

They'd been worried earlier. The kukan had been almost jumping in place at their request and they'd been concerned for a moment if the kitsune could do what was expected of him.

***

It takes hours, almost 24 of them actually, but finally there's a shrill wail of a cry that certainly isn't their pet or the kukan.

To his credit the kukan doesn't even think about handing the pup to their pet but brings it over to them as soon as the worst of the blood's been cleaned. They don't even pay attention to the afterbirth going on in the background. Can't actually seem to pull their eyes from the tiny living being in their arms.

They give a delighted laugh when little black and silver sparks jump between her fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> Zenko being the kitsune who still follow and serve the god Inari. Yako is another name for nogitsune in general and are the maliciousness to the zenko's benevolence. Ninko on the other hand are invisible fox spirits that humans can perceive when they're being possessed by the ninko. Kukan (void) is one of the thirteen elements a kitsune can have ties to. And finally, ookami means wolf.  
> (for more please refer to my ever-faithful friend [wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitsune#Characteristics) or the newer acquaintance of [teen wolf wiki](http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:105731).)
> 
> Poke me at [tumblr](http://poutingtrolltroll.tumblr.com/) if that's your thing. :)


End file.
